Tales of Fates
by kadesc
Summary: Throw away the moments that plague the past. Make your goal and dream steadfast. It is up to you, what path and fate you may choose. You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you. The stars do not lie and the fate of the world rests on your shoulders. Please review?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Greetings, friends. It's been a long time. As I promised to back in 2013, I've once again taken my pen to the page and have begun revising all of my old stories here, attempting to shape them into the stories I feel they have the potential to be, rather than the disappointments they had become, and so it's with great pleasure that I present to you my revised version of Tales of Symphonia: Dark Destiny. The old story was really quite dear to my heart, but I felt as though there were too many inconsistencies, plot holes, and focused entirely too much on my own characters, rather than the story as a whole. Additionally, the cast has grown and changed very much since I first began work on the story back in 2009, when I was still only sixteen, and so to keep them the way they were feels like an injustice. I had initially planned on revising older stories first, but as this story gave birth to a character that has brought so much to my life and made me quite a few new friends, it has a lot of sentimentality in it for me, and it only felt right to fix this one up first. A hearty thank you to those who are choosing to read my work, and whose interest was kept this far. In each chapter, before each chapter name will be a song title that I've associated with this particular chapter, whether because that is what I listened to while writing, or because I felt it fit. Without further ado, let us begin.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of its characters, themes, locations or content. They belong to Namco and Nintendo.

Song: World Map – Legend of Legaia OST

 **Prologue**

As the stars crept across the night sky, marching ever onward in their celestial journey across the heavens, the land beneath them was silent, save for the light breath of wind that picked its way through the trees, rustling the leaves ever so slightly as it went. Despite the breeze, the night was warm, as it tended to be as summer drew nearer, carrying the scent of the blossoming flora with it, leaving the air fragrant and sweet. The only light across the mountainous terrain that sprawled between the towns of Asgard and Hima came from the moon, the stars, and the light of a single torch held aloft by a young man.

He stood alone, pale face illuminated by the firelight, his breathing as silent as the night around him. His armor clinked lightly as he shifted his feet, adjusting the broadsword that hung across his back, its sleek metal glinting as the torch flickered in the breeze. Not a trace of emotion crossed his features, save for a small crease that formed between his eyebrows as his eyes rested upon the colossal structure that rose to the heavens before him, scarcely visible against the dark sky.

It had been a long time since this structure had been seen across these lands, longer than anyone alive today could remember, and the fact that it had appeared had sent a shiver of excitement across the country, bringing a sense of wonder and hope to most, and of dread to some. The Desians would surely be uneasy with this development, and were likely to grow more hostile toward unwary travelers in the coming months. His eyes narrowed as he considered the implications of what the Tower of Salvation's appearance meant.

The oracle of Cruxis had descended upon Sylvarant.


	2. Chapter I - Messenger of the Night

Disclaimer: Hello again, another update rather quickly, yes? I've been quite inspired for this so I plan to pump out a few chapters in rapid succession, so you likely won't be waiting long between updates. This disclaimer will be much shorter, though if anyone would like my silly disclaimers involving characters or other people that popped up in the old version, I'd be happy to start doing them again. For now, let us move on. I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its characters, themes, locations or content. It is all property of Namco and Nintendo probably. Everything else is probably mine.

Song: His Dream – NieR OST

 **Chapter I**

 _Messenger of the Night_

Kratos Aurion lay sleeplessly in the room of the Palmacosta inn he was sharing with one Lloyd Irving. He could hear the boy's steady breathing and loud snoring as a background to his own thoughts, but they were doing nothing to distract him from his own racing mind. The realization that this Lloyd was his son… that his boy was alive, was something Kratos was entirely unprepared to deal with, and the knowledge was slowly eating him away from the inside. He had spent so long believing him to be dead, and now he lay asleep within arm's reach, yet seemingly still so distant. He could never know the truth. Kratos' true identity and intentions aside, he owed Lloyd years of fatherhood, which was not something he felt he could give. He had believed for fourteen long years that both his beloved wife and son were dead, and to suddenly learn that his son was not only alive, but thriving had shaken Kratos to his core.

He wasn't sure what to do or believe anymore. When he'd lost his family, nothing had made sense anymore, and so it had seemed that returning Cruxis had been the only option left for him. He had lost his ability to care, and while he knew that the actions of Cruxis and by extension himself, were wrong, it seemed as though nothing else mattered but having a purpose to work toward. That purpose being Mithos' Age of Lifeless Beings. Perhaps if everyone were Lifeless Beings, existence wouldn't be quite so painful. But now that he suddenly had a piece of his old life back, doubt plagued his mind, gnawing at his every thought, thinning his nerves to the point he felt he could snap at any moment. It was all he could do to remain composed while with the Chosen's group and maintain his façade.

Feeling oddly fearful, he turned once more to look at his son. With his body sprawled across his bed, arms and legs dangling over the edge, mouth open, he looked rather comical. Kratos sat up on his own bed, shaking his head as he realized that he'd been, again, scanning Lloyd's face for resemblances to his own. It did not help that these resemblances were there.

As he had done many times in the past few weeks, he once again tried to convince himself that it was all wishful thinking, and that this Lloyd was not his son. It would all be so much simpler that way. If his boy was dead, then he had no reason to doubt himself, no reason to question if Mithos' path was the right one. Besides… Lloyd had barely been three years old when he'd fallen off the cliff near Iselia with Anna. While it was true that Anna had been in worse condition than Lloyd, it seemed quite far fetched to assume he'd survived a fall from that height… Perhaps he was simply being greedy, unable to accept that if he _was_ alive, then why was his Anna not alive as well?

"Death, unfortunately, does not work that way. It really is quite simple." came a soft voice from behind him. Kratos jumped slightly, turning to see a fair of brilliant blue eyes staring at him from the darkness, tiny star-like particles twinkling around them. The shadows surrounding them seemed deeper than the rest of the dark in the room, and a hazy outline of a body was scarcely visible in the night.

"How did you-?"

"You have a terrible habit of thinking aloud, it seems." The eyes bobbed up and down slightly, as if their owner's head was being nodded. A small plume of silvery smoke shimmered as the eyes blinked. Then suddenly, they disappeared, only to reappear in the shadows above Lloyd's bed.

"He looks just like you, doesn't he?" the voice had a tone of amusement, following its words with a soft giggle. "He really has your eyes." A tendril of starry mist reached out and lifted one of Lloyd's eyelids. Kratos felt his body involuntarily move forward defensively. The tendril withdrew and the blue eyes narrowed.

"Fatherly love so quickly, Kratos?" the voice said in a derisive sort of way. It seemed to echo slightly, as if there were two voices speaking in unison. "You seem to be quite eager to protect him, despite hardly even knowing the boy…"

"Why are you here?" Kratos asked wearily. "What do you want from me?" The eyes opened fully once more.

"I was not aware I needed a reason to visit an old friend." The voice sounded insulted.

"We are not friends." Kratos replied bluntly. "You helped me once, and I was grateful, but that does not mean that we are friends." The voice laughed softly.

"Whatever you say, _Lord Kratos_..." it replied, narrowing its eyes once more. "So… what do you plan to do with your newfound fatherhood?" Kratos sighed.

"Have you come here simply to make me relive painful memories of my past? How foolish." The eyes narrowed even further, becoming little more than slits glowing in the darkness.

"It is you who is foolish, Kratos." the voice said, sounding offended. "You speak of the past so confidently, and yet you've missed so much that has happened directly under your nose. You truly are oblivious." Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"You are not going to tell me anything useful, so why have you really come?" his voice was quiet. Lloyd rolled over and mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep.

"You will see for yourself soon enough," the voice replied mysteriously. "We shall meet again at Kvar's ranch." Kratos' head snapped up, eyes blazing with fury.

"What makes you think I would ever return to _that_ place?" he snapped.

"Your son will learn eventually that his mother was held there, and you know very well he will seek revenge." the voice said quietly. "The others will follow. The stars do not lie, Kratos."

"And what business of yours could possibly bring you to a place like that?" Kratos demanded, losing his patience slightly. He began to feel frustrated with her apparent need to be as mysterious as she possibly could, and Kvar's ranch had become a very sore topic for him. The mere mention of the place made his blood boil.

"I hardly think you have any need to know, old friend." the voice said loftily, eyes drifting toward him ever so slightly. They curved, as if the face they belonged on was smiling. "But… it really is such a shame that Anna is gone, no? I'm sure she would have been delighted to take part in your father-son reunion, wouldn't she? Do you think she'd be disappointed in you?" The voice laughed, full of glee. Kratos' hands balled tightly into fists, one hand moving slowly toward his sword.

"Get out." he whispered, voice dripping with hatred.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She was mocking him.

"Get… out."

"Now now, no reason to be like that, _Lord Kratos_." Kratos drew his sword swiftly, lunging at the shadows where the eyes resided.

"GET OUT!" he roared. The eyes vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing but darkness where they once were. Lloyd groaned and rolled over, opening his eyes drowsily.

"Kratos… " he mumbled, voice thick with sleep. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"…Nothing." Kratos replied curtly, still seething. "Some pest simply found its way in here." Lloyd looked at him for a moment.

"Oh." he said simply, before falling straight back to sleep. Kratos sighed. There was no sign of the infuriating creature anymore. He sat back down on his own bed, trying to calm his breathing and quell the rage inside of him. While he knew he didn't need to sleep, he decided that if he did so it may at least serve as a distraction from the plethora of new questions that had flooded his mind, making his body shake with anger. He sheathed his sword and rested it against the wall beside his own bed, staring off into the distance for a moment before lying down and folding his arms behind his head, gazing absently at the ceiling. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his heart slowed down and his anger subsided, leaving him feeling what passed for normal for him, and he closed his eyes.

"I can't wait to hear him call you 'Daddy'!" the voice said in his ear.

 **End Chapter I**

 _Messenger of the Night_


	3. Chapter II - Not Long Now

Disclaimer: Yet another update. I'm regaining a lot of the old fire and passion I felt while writing the original story, and I really, really hope I can make this one work without so much… whatever it was that I felt made the old story bad. If this one goes well enough I have plenty of plans for the future, so let us get underway. I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters, themes, locations or content it contains. They belong to Namco and maybe Nintendo who knows not me. Everything else is probably mine.

Song: Part 1: Night Requiem – Legend of Legaia OST

Part 2: The Wretched Automatons – NieR OST

 **Chapter II**

 _Not Long Now_

It had been several weeks since the voice had spoken to him from the shadows of the night, but still the words it had spoken lingered in Kratos' mind. Her cryptic message baffled him, and he found himself growing frustrated at being unable to simply forget about the incident and move on with his life. There were more important things to be focusing on, instead of dwelling upon foolishness from a creature too cowardly to show its face. Still, as if taunting him, the words rang repeatedly in his ears.

" _Your son will learn eventually that his mother was held there, and you know very well he will seek revenge. The others will follow. The stars do not lie, Kratos."_ With the frequency his mind played the warning back to him, Kratos felt as though the being was following him, lurking in every shadow, every shape in the corner of his eye, whispering to him in the night, corroding what was left of his sanity.

"We shall meet again at Kvar's ranch…" he murmured, still trying to puzzle out what she'd meant. Lloyd turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You say something?" he asked. Kratos shook his head, looking away. He still had trouble looking at Lloyd without having to control the urge to out himself, and he found that avoiding the boy seemed to be the best way to do so. Lloyd shrugged and went back to talking with Genis.

"Not long now, _Lord Kratos_ …" the voice whispered to him from the shadow of a nearby tree. "The stars have predicted your path, from Luin to that place you so dread. Do you fear your fate?" He thought he saw the eyes appear from the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head, they were nowhere to be seen. "Best be prepared, old friend…" And then she was gone. Kratos huffed slightly, shaking his head, unable to escape the feeling of worry that suddenly gripped his stomach. His insides felt cold. The dread he felt about reaching Luin rose in his chest. Not long now… He remained silent, anxiety churning his guts as they traversed the land of Sylvarant, forcing himself to focus on anything but those damned eyes and that cursed voice. By the time the group set up camp for the night, his shoulders were stiff with tension and he could only thank four thousand years of experience for his ability to hide the turmoil of emotions he was feeling from the others. Or so he thought, until Colette approached him.

"Um… Mr. Kratos?" she seemed nervous, and Kratos was a bit taken aback. He realized that perhaps his silence and demeanor may be rather intimidating to someone as open and kind as her. He inclined his head, signaling that he was listening, as he did not yet trust himself to speak. Colette fidgeted with her hands.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "It's just… you seem bothered by something, and I'd like to help, since you're helping me and all… Do you…. want to talk about it?" Kratos couldn't help but chuckle. The Chosen really was far too kind for her own good. He considered her words. _Did_ he want to talk about it? Perhaps he did, he supposed, maybe just a little, but not to her. He would never be able to explain, not without shattering his façade and giving himself away. He shook his head.

"It is nothing you should concern yourself with, Chosen One," he replied finally. "Right now you should focus on the task at hand, the world regeneration. I assure you, I will be fine." Colette regarded him for a moment.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I'll do that. I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world, and save everyone. You do your best too!" Kratos nodded. She was too kind. What a pity about her inevitable fate… He wondered how Lloyd would react when he found out. The two were obviously close, and Kratos doubted very much that he'd take Colette's sacrifice very well, a thought that caused him a small amount of distress, once again raising doubt within his mind. Was he really so sure that what they were doing was right?

In the early hours of the morning, as Kratos sat keeping guard over the others while they slept, the blue eyes appeared before him once more, gleaming just outside the reach of the fire's light, taunting him.

"Everything is falling into place," the voice whispered. "I must return to him, but we shall meet again quite soon… the stars have spoken. Farewell, _Lord Kratos._ " And then she was gone, leaving behind a cloud of dust that shimmered like the stars. Kratos' gaze remained locked on where the eyes had previously been, but he knew she was no longer there. What had she meant this time, 'return to him'? Was the blasted creature working for Kvar now? The mere idea infuriated him. She had said they'd meet again soon, but how soon was soon? He was already at risk of being found out, so what if Kvar outed him? No. He would silence the maggot before he could speak. An overwhelming lust for revenge bubbled inside him, and his hand subconsciously reached for his sword. He found himself eagerly hoping that Kvar would give him even the slightest excuse to impale him upon his blade. But of course, Lord Yggdrasill would not approve of any deviation from their set path… he would have to push his own desires aside and try to convince the others to keep pressing forward. He gave a reluctant sigh, even as he knew the Chosen and her friends would likely ignore his warnings. They would surely end up at the ranch regardless.

Not long now…

"I can't believe they would do such a thing…." Raine murmured. "How could anyone be so cruel?" Sheena, the former assassin who had made several attempts on Colette's life, looked at the white haired professor.

"They're Desians," she replied sadly. "It's what they do." She held the tattered remains of a teddy bear in her shaking hand, looking at it with a mixture of sorrow and anger across her face.

"They'll pay for this." Lloyd said, voice shaking with fury. "And once we free the prisoners, I'm going to make Kvar pay. He _will_ pay for what he's done here."

Earlier in the day, the group had arrived in the city of Luin, only to find that it had been completely decimated. Not a single building was left standing, and it was there that they'd found the Tethe'allan assassin, Sheena, who had informed them of the fate of the unfortunate townspeople. The Desians had raided the town, leaving no one alive or free.

"The people of Luin are not our concern," Kratos said, though he knew his efforts were in vain. His words garnered an angry glare from his companions, but he continued, ignoring them. His statements were merely an act he felt necessary to erase suspicion—he wanted to raid the ranch just as much, if not more, than the others. "We must focus on the task at hand: the world regeneration. We will be wasting our time to stray from our path." Lloyd clenched his fists, slamming one of them down onto the table. The sounds echoed loudly throughout the ruined house they were currently taking shelter in.

"How can we regenerate the world if we can't even save the people who need us here, now? How can we save everyone if we can't even help the people suffering right in front of us?" he demanded. Kratos sighed. Lord Yggdrasill would not be pleased with this delay, especially if Kvar managed to out Kratos before he could be silenced. This was not going well. However, he knew his words would only fall on deaf ears, and so he resigned himself to follow the plan the others were currently laying out before him.

* * *

The group—excluding Sheena, who had gone off on her own—reached the Asgard Human Ranch just before the sun sunk below the horizon, and as they waited outside, hidden by the canopy of trees that surrounded the area, both Lloyd and Kratos found themselves trembling from a mixture of nerves and anger.

 _They're going to pay_ … they thought simultaneously. Sitting in silence, each tried to think of a way to infiltrate the base, speaking rarely to avoid alerting any nearby guards. When Raine suggested the idea of disguising themselves as Desians to sneak in, Lloyd seemed to grow impatient, and soon stood, quietly drawing his swords with little more than a soft, metallic his. He crouched, readying himself to take out one of the guards as they passed, when suddenly the silence was broken by a loud clang, followed by a scream. From where they stood, it sounded as though the sounds had come from the other end of the forest clearing, and the guards nearest them fumbled with their weapons as they began to hurry toward the sounds.

"Now!" Lloyd hissed, seizing the chance and pounced as the last three ran past them. With the rest of the guards occupied, it was quick work to subdue the ones they'd ambushed. However, only one of the uniforms seemed salvageable, which Raine quickly donned. It was not difficult for her to convince the guards who remained at this entrance to let them in, with the wanted criminal Lloyd Irving appearing to be captured. Once inside, they made it to the control room with no incidents. On the screen before them, they surveyed the camera feed of the ranch.

"It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant." Raine noted. Kratos nodded, though of course he already knew the sick truth.

"…So it would seem." Lloyd looked amazed.

"These are all Exspheres? Incredible…" he said. Colette cocked her head and seemed to be listening intently.

"I hear voices coming from the next room," she whispered. As she spoke, the set of doors before them slid open, revealing the men who had attacked them at the Iselia temple, and again in the Triet Desert. Lloyd and the others assumed them to be Desians, but Kratos knew all too well that these were the infamous Renegades that had been causing trouble for Cruxis and Lord Yggdrasill for the past several years. Lloyd and the footmen exchanged insults, but Kratos grew impatient. He didn't have time to be fighting with the Renegades when Kvar was so near. It would seem that Botta had been having similar thoughts, as he quickly backed down upon seeing the Cruxis Seraphim at the back of the group.

"I think it would be in both our best interests not to fight here," Botta conceded finally, as his troop began their retreat. No sooner had they disappeared, when the doors opened again and Kratos felt his insides twist.

Kvar. The Grand Cardinal's lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"Well, this is a surprise." he sneered. "When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings… But I must say, I'm quite impressed you've managed to make it this far."

"Who are you?!" Lloyd demanded, hands going to his swords. Kvar's eyes narrowed.

"You barge into my ranch and then demand my name?" he scoffed.

"He's Kvar." Kratos said, taking great care to calm his shaking voice. Pure hatred boiled within him. "He's one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals." Kvar laughed cruelly, and Kratos could see the recognition in his face. He readied himself to silence the man before he could speak

"Ah. I see that some of you know me." Kvar said quiety. He ignored Kratos, which surprised him slightly, instead, turning back to look at Lloyd. "It's just as Forcystus said." Kvar pointed to Lloyd's hand. "That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!" Lloyd clenched his fists and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, several Desians stormed into the room, drawing their weapons. Colette drew hers as well, flicking one of her chakram toward the Grand Cardinal, prompting him to leap out of the way. Taking advantage of the opening, Lloyd led the party from the room and further into the ranch.

It seemed as though they'd reached a dead end. There were no other exits in this area aside from that which they'd just come through, and with Kvar hot on their trail, that way was not an option unless they were looking for a fight—which Kratos secretly hoped they were. Lloyd suddenly stopped before a large window, gaping in horror at the sight he beheld.

Beyond the glass, human after human passed on a long conveyor belt, before emerging beside them in tall, glass canisters, which were then transported to elsewhere in the ranch. Each human wore tattered clothing, with a metal collar around their neck, hands bound tightly together. They were thin and battered, some crying, some empty eyed. None tried to escape, as if they'd simply resigned themselves to their fate.

"Wh…what is this?!" Lloyd gasped.

"This is where the Exspheres are removed from the host bodies." came Kvar's voice from behind them. He advanced, backing the group into the corner, while his henchmen grinned sick smiles at his sides. Raine's eyes widened in horror.

"Do you mean that Exspheres are made from…human bodies?!" she whispered, her voice shaking. Kvar shrugged ever so slightly.

"Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant at first." he said matter of factly. "They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?" He spoke as though this conclusion was the only logical one.

"That's terrible!" Genis exclaimed. Kvar snorted.

"Terrible? Terrible is what you've done." he said. "Stealing and using Exspheres that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished." He snapped his fingers, and the Desian troops at his sides began to advance upon Kratos and the others, leaving them no escape.

"Damn!" Lloyd swore. "We're surrounded…" Kratos' hand went to his sword. This was it.

"Lloyd," Kvar spoke again. "Your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill. It's time you gave it back."

"Yggdrasill…" repeated Raine. "I suppose that's the name of your leader."

"Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!"

"Again with this?! What's so special about my Exsphere?" Lloyd demanded.

"That is the result of years of time-consuming research." Kvar stated. "I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body." Kratos seethed. How dare he speak of her.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd said in confusion. "The female host body?" Horror crossed his face. "You're not talking about…" Kvar's lip curled.

"…Hmm, you don't know _anything_ , do you?" he sneered. "That Exsphere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna—your mother. She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course, she paid for her crime with her life." Lloyd stared at the Cardinal, his expression slowly melting into absolute fury. His body began to shake, his hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched.

"You killed my…"

"Now, now, don't blame me." Kvar said in an arrogant voice, waving his hand carelessly. "I'm not the one that killed Anna. Your father did." Kratos' body tensed. The feelings of hatred and fury at Kvar raged in his mind, along with the overwhelming guilt that the reminder of what he'd done to his beloved Anna brought upon him. He grasped his sword, ready to plunge the blade into the Grand Cardinal before he could utter another word, his desire for revenge greatly overpowering his need to keep his true identity a secret.

"Liar!" Lloyd cried. Kvar huffed.

"Please." he spat. "When her Key Crest-less Exsphere was removed, Anna turned into a monster… and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?" Kratos scowled at him, making no effort to hide his hatred.

"…Do not speak ill of the dead." he growled through clenched teeth. It was taking every ounce of self control he had to keep his composure. Kvar laughed, his voice full of malice. He knew exactly the effects his words were having on the Seraphim of Cruxis, and it was obvious that he was enjoying it.

"Who cares?" he said patronizingly. "They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots."

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd shouted angrily. There were sounds of commotion from behind them, but Kvar seemed to grow tired of talking and gestured for his men to take them. As the Desians moved closer, a figure garbed in purple dropped to the floor before them. Sheena.

"I'll handle this." she said, brandishing a seal card in front of them. A cloud of thick smoke enveloped Kratos and the others, and they could hear Kvar cry out in rage as the creature that emerged whisked them out of the facility, dropping them off safely outside. Kratos couldn't help his frustration with the fact that Kvar had remained alive.

It was quickly decided that the group should return to Luin, and as they hurried out of the vicinity of the ranch, there was more commotion behind them. However, the revelations about Lloyd's mother weighed far too heavily on everyone's minds for them to spare much thought. Whatever it was was keeping the Desians occupied, and if Kratos was honest with himself, he was secretly glad for the excuse to remove Lloyd from any danger. He knew the truth that Lloyd had learned today would infuriate him, and while Kvar was not the one who had brought about Anna's death, Lloyd would surely blame him. And if he was anything like his father, he would surely seek revenge.

 _Not long now, Anna._ Kratos thought to himself. _Kvar will fall by my blade, and I will avenge the wrongs he inflicted upon you. Today was not the day._

 _Forgive me._

 **End Chapter II**

 _Not Long Now_


	4. Chapter III - Pursuit of Truth

Disclaimer: I've written three chapters in one night, please don't judge me. I'm so tired. I need caffeine. Send help. I own nothing except the things that I do. Everything else is Namco's probably.

Song: Part 1: Disciples of the Mist – Legend of Legaia OST

Part 2: Repose – NieR OST

 **Chapter III**

 _Pursuit of Truth_

He was running again. He was always running. The rapid footsteps of his pursuers echoed throughout the narrow corridor, just far enough behind that they'd never catch him. He was tired of running. It seemed to him that he ran more than he did anything else, which he was not particularly proud of, but he had no time to dwell on the flaws in his own character. His current focus was the most important thing in the world, and everything else could wait until a later time. He was almost there, so close now… if it hadn't been for that kid in red and his friends causing such a commotion, he'd have never found his way through this labyrinth of a facility to his target. He mused about someday thanking him. He was so close now… so close. Anticipation rose in his chest, and for an instant he was distracted by his own bloodlust—so distracted that he didn't notice the Desian archer who had rounded the corner to his left until he felt the arrow pierce the flesh on his left shoulder. A cry of pain and rage escaped him as he fell, but he quickly regained his footing, startling both the archer who had shot him and the two Desians who were following him.

"What the-?" the archer gasped, but was silenced by the blade driven through his chest before he could finish his sentence. However, he had caused enough distraction that the pursuers had caught up to his assailant.

 _No more running. It ends now._

"Die, you little bastard!" He was thrown into a wall before he could turn around and face his attackers. Unfortunately for him, the wall had been made of glass, and he suddenly found himself on a conveyor belt carrying human prisoners to their ill-fated destination. Fury rose in his chest as he saw the state they were in, but he reminded himself there was nothing he could do for them for now. The Desians who had attacked him leapt through the shattered glass after him and pushed the prisoners out of the way as they chased their bloodied prey. His arms and face were bleeding badly. There must be dozens of glass shards embedded in his skin… He dodged as many of the prisoners as he could, but it made little difference as his pursuers struck out at them every chance they got.

He lurched as the moving conveyor belt made a sharp turn into a room where large mechanical arms began to pick the human prisoners off the line and place them into metal canisters, flailing them about as if they were little more than ragdolls. He leapt out of the way as one made to grab at him, and his pursuers did the same. Turning, he cried out and hurled himself at the attackers. The Desians lowered their weapons in surprise, and he caught them both in the chest with his arms, as the three of them crashed through the glass wall, into a large, high ceilinged room. The force of the landing knocked the wind out of the Desian henchmen, leaving them coughing and gasping on the ground, while he neatly rolled off of them and leapt backward, readying himself to draw his sword once more.

"Well, now, what have we here?" came an arrogant voice from in front of him. "Not one, not two, but three invasions of my ranch by filthy inferior beings in a single day. Imagine that." His head snapped up.

"You." he snarled. Kvar sneered, approaching him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So," he said snidely, his lips twisted into a cruel grin. "You've decided to grace me with your presence after all. And here I was thinking you weren't even going to show up." He drew his sword and pointed it at the Grand Cardinal's throat.

"Where is she?" he said, his voice dangerously quiet. Kvar laughed.

"Oh come now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" he sneered. "That's really quite rude of you, you know." The Cardinal's face twisted into shock as he suddenly found a hand clasped tightly around his throat.

"Where is she?!" he demanded, tightening his grip. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Kvar shoved his assailant away, grin quickly reappearing on his face.

"You're too late, you know." he said, snapping his fingers. Two drone-like machines appeared at his sides, their bodies crackling with electricity. "She's already been adapted into the project." Fury and horror exploded in his chest and he leapt at the Desian Grand Cardinal with a roar of anger. Kvar parried his blow and laughed as his drones bombarded the man with lightning, staggering his movements. Several of Kvar's henchmen entered the fray, and before long, the man was overpowered.

"You won't get away with this." the man hissed at him. Kvar laughed as his men dragged the struggling man away. He ordered them to throw him outside, as he'd already surpassed his quota for prisoners this month.

"I refuse to lose another successful subject." he said quietly. "I will not let you take her from me."

* * *

The heavy silence that had fallen since the escape from the ranch felt as though it was suffocating Kratos as the sun began to sink below the horizon. The horrible truth about the Exspheres they had been using seemed to have drained the ability to speak from each of his companions, and each of them had a haunted look about their eyes, as though they were experiencing the horrors of their Exspheres' creation firsthand within their own minds. The ruined house they were once again sheltering in was cold despite the fire Kratos had lit in what remained of the fireplace, and he saw a violent shiver run through Genis' body. The young half-elf was staring at the glittering stone on the back of his hand. Finally, Sheena spoke.

"…I can't believe Exspheres are made from human lives." she whispered, holding her Exsphere before her. Genis removed his own and clenched it in his fist.

"This is Marble's life…" he said sadly. Another moment of silence passed, then Lloyd detached the Exsphere from the back of his own hand angrily, raising it to the air as if to toss it away.

"Arrgh! This… _thing_!" he said, his voice anguished. Colette approached him, placing a hand gently on his arm.

"Lloyd, wait." she said softly. "What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an Exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?" Lloyd closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"But these _things_ make a mockery of human life." he protested. Kratos stepped forward.

"And we would have lost long ago had we not had them." he said calmly. He knew all too well the pain his son must be enduring, but he forced himself not to think of it. If he did, his own doubts would rise up again, along with the guilt he felt for his hand in the Exspheres' creation process. They were Cruxis' doing after all… Lloyd glared at him.

"Don't you think I know that?!" he spat. Kratos regarded him.

"Do you really?" he asked, crossing his arms. "If you throw away that Exsphere away now, do you think you can finish this journey?" Lloyd sighed, then brought his arm down, looking at his Exsphere sadly.

"…Yeah. I know. Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans." he relented. "We can fight _because_ we have these, I know that. But Exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!"

"And?" Kratos replied. "Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to. But I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres." Lloyd didn't respond.

"My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere," Colette said. "But I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw ours away now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. " She clasped her hands in front of her. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless." Kratos nodded.

"Colette's right." he agreed. "We can throw away the Exspheres at any time. But right now, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims, and fight for their sake, as well as ours. Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?" Lloyd remained silent for a moment, then sighed and squared his shoulders. He turned to Kratos.

"Yeah." he said finally. "I hate to say it, but you're right. Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom, I'm going to help Colette. I will fight for both myself and my mom who lives on within me."

"…Yeah. Me too." Genis said. "I'm going to fight on Marble's behalf as well."

"People are sinful creatures." Raine said softly. "Life survives at the cost of another. Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live."  
"Life survives at the cost of another?" Sheena sounded incredulous. "I don't know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres. They have to be stopped at all cost!" She reluctantly returned her Exsphere to its Key Crest on the back of her hand, then wrung her hands awkwardly. "Will you… will you take me along with you? Now that I know, I…. I can't pretend like nothing happened. This is too cruel!" Kratos looked to Lloyd and Colette. He still didn't entirely trust the girl from Tethe'alla, but it would ultimately be their decision whether or not she would accompany them.

"Well?" he asked. "What do you want to do?" Colette smiled and put her hands on Sheena's shoulders.

"Of course you're welcome to join us!" she said cheerfully, as though she'd already forgotten the dark conversation that had just taken place. Lloyd nodded.

"…Yeah. You did save us and all." he agreed.

"Do as you wish." Raine said, looking at Sheena thoughtfully. "I'll trust you for now." Sheena gave a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, evidence that the truths she'd learned tonight were still heavy on her mind.

"Thanks." she said. "I've used up all of my Guardians, but I'm sure I can still be of use to you." As she spoke, Genis stifled a wide yawn. Rained looked at him.

"It's getting late, and today was a hard one for all of us," she said firmly. "Let's get some rest, and decide what to do next in the morning." Lloyd eyed Colette out of the corner of his eye, fully aware of her new inability to sleep, but said nothing, instead wishing the others a goodnight and settling down to sleep in their makeshift shelter. Kratos took his self-assigned position outside the door to the house, preparing himself to keep watch for the night as he ran through the day's events in his mind. He had calmed himself considerably since they had returned to Luin, but still his frustration with the fact that Kvar was still alive battled with the logical part of his mind that told him he should be glad that they hadn't wasted more time than needed at the Ranch. He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, his lip curling in a wry smile as he remembered thinking that this was going to be a simple assignment when Mithos had first relayed it to him. How naïve he'd been. After a few minutes, he heard the door behind him creak open and he turned his head to see Raine emerging from the ruins of the house.

"Everyone but Colette is asleep," she said quietly. "It seems the day's stress took its toll on them." Kratos nodded.

"You should rest as well," he replied, turning back to his night watch, scanning the area as he did so. "I'm sure they aren't going to let this go so easily. We'll need our strength." Raine sat on the step beside him.

"I wish I could," she sighed. "But the truth about the Exspheres… " She looked at the back of her hand, studying the glimmering stone that was set there. "I can't begin to imagine the horrors that the people who lost their lives to these stones must have endured. And to think we've been using them all this time without a second thought."

"There is no way we could have known," he said, knowing that when it came to himself, that was a lie. "And it's too late now. There is no hope for us to finish this journey without them." Raine sighed once more.

"Yes, you're right of course." she said, running a weary hand over her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "What a cruel world we live in." Kratos made a noise of agreement. A cruel world indeed. Raine looked at him. "You know the truth of what lies at the end of this journey, don't you?" she asked. Kratos' heart jumped slightly, but he quickly calmed himself. Her question had caught him off guard, but he noted that she sounded more curious than accusatory.

"About the Chosen's sacrifice?" he asked, hoping for clarification. Raine nodded.

"So you do know." she said. She looked up at the stars, spattered across the sky. "If only there were another way. Colette shoulders such a heavy burden with her title… she's just a sixteen year old girl. Just a sixteen year old girl like you'd find anywhere, and yet she has the weight of an entire world resting upon her. No one should have to carry that burden." Kratos remained silent. Raine's words were bringing forth the doubts that he couldn't shake from his mind, and he was far too mentally exhausted to deal with them right now. The quiet of night settled upon them once again, punctuated only by the sounds of crickets and the light crackling of the fire within their makeshift shelter.

There was no sign of the eyes tonight, which Kratos was thankful for. He was beginning to tire of the constant riddles and talk of stars mixed with obvious amusement at his expense, and so he considered a night without the little pest to be nothing short of a blessing.

The peace did not last long, however. Out of the darkness from the direction of the Ranch, uneven footsteps crunched across the dirt, accompanied by the sounds of metal dragging across the ground and the light clinking of armor. Kratos stood swiftly, drawing his sword and holding it ready, while Raine followed suit, grasping her staff tightly behind him. The sounds slowly grew louder, and soon ragged breaths also became audible. A human silhouette became visible in the darkness, staggering through the village, slowly moving toward them. Kratos' body tensed, ready to strike, making no sound to alert the stranger—assuming they had not already been spotted. The seconds ticked by as the figure drew closer, but before either Raine or Kratos could do a thing, the door creaked open behind them, revealing Colette, who stated she'd heard the footsteps as well. Light from the fire spilled through the open doorway, illuminating the figure that approached them, causing it to stop in its tracks. Kratos took a step forward, holding his sword out as an unspoken warning as he studied the man who stood before him.

The expression of surprise on the man's face suggested that he had not previously taken notice of them, but it quickly became one of distrust. He was tall and thin, his skin appearing ghostly in the pale light. He was breathing heavily, one hand held tightly over a large wound his chest, which was bleeding profusely. The portions of his flesh that were visible were heavily bruised and covered in shallow wounds, the light armor he wore was dented, his clothes bloody and torn. He was dragging a broadsword across the ground behind him, and it too was bathed in blood. He took a single step forward with a heavy limp and appeared as though he were about to raise his blade, before his shaking legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed in a heap on the ground with a groan. Kratos glanced behind him at the others with one eyebrow raised, then strode forward and nudged the man with his foot. The man moaned slightly but remained motionless. Sword still held ready, Kratos looked back at Raine and Colette.

"What should we do with him?" he asked them. Raine joined him at the man's side, face pensive.

"He's badly injured," she noted. "These wounds are fairly deep. He could be in danger if he doesn't receive treatment for them quickly."

"He could be an enemy," Kratos pointed out. The Chosen's influence was rubbing off on the others. They were all far too softhearted for their own good.

"Yes, he could." Raine agreed. She crouched next to the man's body, examining his injuries. "These appear to be genuine, but I wouldn't put it past Desians to resort to this level of trickery to have us let our guard down." Colette made her way to Raine's side.

"But what if he's innocent, Professor Raine?" she said, worry evident in her voice. "We can't just leave him out here to die. Please, Professor!" Raine stood up and regarded Colette seriously.

"Colette, listen to me." she said firmly. "We were put in a very dangerous situation today, and barely managed to make it out alive. The Grand Cardinal we saw today has a lot of motive to pursue us, and this could be a trap set by him to catch us off guard. We can't make a decision like this so carelessly." Colette grasped Raine's arm and shook her head.

"Professor Sage!" she pleaded. "Can't we at least make sure he'll survive? We can't just let him die because we don't trust him." Raine sighed and glanced up at Kratos.

"What do you think, Kratos?" she asked him wearily. Kratos looked down at the unconscious man again, then he sighed as well.

"Do what you will." he conceded, knowing full well that he would not be able to change the Chosen's mind. "But do not let your guard down so long as he is here."

 **End Chapter III**

 _Pursuit of Truth_


	5. Chapter IV - Shade

Disclaimer: This is my fourth chapter in four days, but I suppose it doesn't matter much if I put that detail in my disclaimers, since I'm not posting any of this until I think of a good enough title. Which, as of the moment that I'm writing this, I have not. And that's strange to me given that I've been so inspired while writing this, but I digress. I don't own Tales of Symphonia or anything in it, everything else is mine.

Song: Part 1: Dispossession (piano version) – NieR OST

Part 2: His Dream - NieR OST

 **Chapter IV**

 _Shade_

So this was death. It wasn't so bad, he decided, drifting along the waves of nothingness that enveloped him, silencing the chaos of the living world. The pain had dissipated from his wounds, and his tired limbs no longer ached. It was as though he'd simply melted away from his own body, leaving the agonies of life behind. He opened his eyes. A vast emptiness surrounded him, complete and utter nothingness. It was peaceful here, free of pain and fear, of hatred and anger. He had awaited the day when he could experience such a nothingness for so long… He sighed deeply. He was so very tired, but he knew he couldn't accept this fate just yet.

She was still held captive by the Desian Grand Cardinal, Kvar, a victim to his twisted experimentation. He knew the terrible things she would suffer at his hands, the sick modifications to her body, and the anguish she would feel if she believed herself to be abandoned. He knew all too well what awaited her at his hands, and the thought made his stomach twist. He could not leave her to such a painful existence. She would be better off dead than trapped with that monster. He would not allow even death to stand in his way.

As though the universe had read his mind, the world of nothingness lurched around him, and he suddenly felt as though he were being pulled downward by an unseen force, sucking the air out of his lungs. Pain erupted all over his body, causing him to inhale sharply, and the sudden burst of air into his lungs caused him to cough violently, aggravating even more of the aches within his limbs. He felt as though he'd swallowed glass, and the wound on his chest burned like fire. He could hear muffled voices around him, but all he could make out were jumbled words that his mind could not arrange into coherent sentences. His head swam, and even with his eyes closed tightly he felt as though the room was spinning rapidly, making him feel sick to his stomach. He gulped down air as though he had been drowning, groaning as each breath sent sharp pains across his chest and down his throat. As he lay gasping on the ground, the voices around him became clearer and he listened intently, hoping they might provide some clue as to where he was and what had happened to him.

"He's breathing again," a female voice stated calmly, her voice quiet. "And I've healed the major wounds, but he will still need time to recover. I won't risk healing him entirely only to have him try to kill any of us." He heard the light crackling of a fire in the background and deep breathing, as if someone nearby were sleeping.

"What will we do with him in the meantime?" a male voice responded. "We cannot afford to waste more time here, and I doubt the Chosen will allow us to leave him for dead."

"I suppose we'll have to figure that out in the morning," the female voice said with a sigh. She sounded exhausted. "There's nothing else we can do for now." The male voice made a sound of agreement, and then there was silence. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light in the room. His vision was blurred and he still felt dizzy; he likely had a mild concussion after the beating Kvar's henchmen had inflicted upon him.

Eventually, his eyes focused and he was able to make out his surroundings. He seemed to be inside of a half ruined house, the roof of which had partially caved in. There was a small fireplace to his right that looked as though it had been haphazardly repaired before being lit, and the soft light it gave off illuminated the sleeping bodies scattered throughout the building. At the damaged table sat a petite blonde girl dressed in white, looking thoughtfully off into the distance. A red crystal glinted at her neck-a Cruxis Crystal. So she must be Sylvarant's Chosen of Mana. A white haired woman that he instantly recognized as a half-elf was settling down to sleep beside a young boy that could only be either her sibling or son, and he reasoned that she was the one who had healed his wounds.

As he studied his surroundings, a pair of feet appeared in his field of vision, immediately accompanied by the business end of a sword that was pointed directly at his throat. Looking up, his eyes met those of the man holding the blade, and he couldn't hide the scowl that crossed his face as he did. Kratos.

"Who are you?" Kratos demanded, eyes narrowed. He gave no answer, but cleared the anger from his face. Kratos moved the blade of his sword closer to his neck. "We do not have time for games. Who are you?" The Chosen quietly stood up from the table and approached him.

"What Mr. Kratos means is that we have to be really careful," she said cheerfully. "There's a lot of people who could be dangerous to us, so it's easier to trust you if we know your name." He regarded her for a moment, unable to help his mild amusement. What a sweet girl. However, his current objective was much more important, and even now he grew impatient. She needed him.

"Not necessary." he said finally, hauling himself to his feet. He swayed slightly, but steadied himself and put a hand to the wound on his chest. "I don't have time for pleasantries and name exchanges." He studied the injury as he spoke, ignoring Kratos' blade which was still only a few inches from his face. "I've got more important things to worry about, so thank you for your healing services, but I'll be leaving now." He reached for the blade on his back- ready to force Kratos out of his way if needed-but it wasn't there. He narrowed his eyes, a small crease forming between his eyebrows.

"If you're looking for your blade, you'll be disappointed. " Kratos told him coldly. "We had to ensure you'd pose no danger to the Chosen." The two stared each other down for a moment. He grew increasingly frustrated and impatient, but knew that fighting his way out would only leave him in worse shape when he returned to face Kvar once more.

"Heh, fine." he relented finally, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms. "What do you need to know to be satisfied? I'm on a bit of a tight schedule." Kratos lowered his blade slightly.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly. "For what purpose have you come to a town that lays in ruin?"

"Just a traveling warrior." he replied, determined to keep as much information to himself as he could. "I have a bit of personal business to take care of at the nearby ranch, but as you can see, it didn't go very well tonight. I came here to recover because I assumed it would be deserted." He gestured around to the group of sleeping travelers inside the house. "Obviously I was mistaken."

"And we're supposed to believe that it's purely coincidental that you appeared in the exact place the Chosen was, mere hours after we escaped the same ranch?" Kratos demanded. "Don't be a fool." As Kratos glared at him, He raised one eyebrow.

"So, it was you lot that Kvar was referring to then." he said. "I was wondering about the group of intruders he'd mentioned. Shame you didn't pick a fight with him. Certainly would have made my job easier." He shrugged. "And I can assure you, I did not know the Chosen was present until you mentioned her, nor do I particularly care. As stated, I've got more important things to worry about."

"More important than the regeneration of the world?" came an unfamiliar voice. He glanced in the direction it had come from to see a young man garbed in red had awoken and was now standing beside the Chosen. It was the kid from earlier, he noted. He smirked, attempting to mask his annoyance.

"The rat that runs the ranch has something of mine. " he said matter of factly. "I want it back. That's all." The kid in red gave him a skeptical look.

"Your possession is more important to you than the world?" he said, arms crossed. He shrugged again.

"I'm a selfish man, what do you want from me?" he said, his irritation seeping into his voice. "Are we done playing Twenty Questions now? May I leave?"

"You've still not given your name." Kratos stated. He sighed.

"Shade." he said curtly. "Shade Ellwood. Satisfied?" Kratos regarded him for a moment, then slowly lowered his blade.

"Fine." he said, just as coldly. He returned his blade to its scabbard, then turned to look at the Chosen. "It's your decision whether he leaves or stays." he told her before turning back to Shade. "Just know that I take my job seriously. One false move will result in my blade through your heart." Shade gave a single, dismissive laugh.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He glanced over at the Chosen as well. She seemed unfazed by his uninterested gaze.

"Well?" he asked. "Am I permitted to leave, Chosen One?" She thought for a moment.

"Why don't you stay here for the night with us?" she asked him brightly. "You should really get some rest." Shade looked at her with an eyebrow raised, slightly taken aback by her willingness to trust him when they'd barely met.

"Not interested," he responded finally, looking at Kratos expectantly, waiting for his sword to be returned to him. "I don't have time to wait around. What I'm after can't wait." Kratos stared back at him, pointedly ignoring his silent demand, face emotionless.

"Are you sure?" the Chosen asked uncertainly. He nodded.

"Absolutely." he held his hand out. "My blade." Kratos looked at him for a moment, then retrieved Shade's broadsword from near the door and handed it over. Shade took the sword with a smirk before returning it to its rightful place at his back and adjusted the light armor that covered his shoulders. He said nothing as he stride toward the door and exited the ruined house, though he rolled his eyes when he heard footsteps echoing behind his own.

"Was there something else you needed?" he asked, making no effort to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You're going back to the ranch aren't you?" came the voice from behind him. It was the kid in red.

"I would've thought that was obvious." Shade said coolly. He kept his back turned. The kid took a step toward him, boots crunching loudly over dry dirt.

"Do you think you can handle him?" he said. "Kvar?" Shade shrugged.

"I'll manage," he said shortly. A moment of silence passed.

"Take me with you." the kid said quietly. Shade turned to look at him. The kid was looking at him with an expression of determination, hands balled into fists at his sides. Shade exhaled and ran a weary hand over his face.

"Why?" he said with a time of irritation in his voice.

"I want to take on Kvar," the kid replied seriously. His voice shook slightly, as though he were holding back a great deal of emotion. "It's because of him... It's because of him that my mom is dead and I'll never know my dad. I can't let him get away with what he's done." Shade looked at him for a moment, contemplating his words. The kid would likely be a burden. Shade could tell by looking at him that he was still not very experienced in fighting, and was likely to let his emotions get the better of him. However, given his lack of success earlier, Shade was a bit reluctant to take Kvar on alone, and he reasoned that if nothing else, the kid could serve as a distraction while he put an end to the Desian Grand Cardinal's pitiful existence. He sighed, then gestured to the kid in red.

"Fine." he said. "Let's go. Keep up, or I _will_ leave you behind." He turned to leave and the kid in red hurried to his side. They'd gotten further than a handful of feet when the door to the shelter opened one more and the Chosen's voice called out into the night.

"Lloyd, wait!" The kid in red turned and Shade growled in impatience. He'd had enough of these time-wasting interruptions. The Chosen approached the kid in red. "Lloyd," she said, her voice full of concern. "Don't go. Don't do this." Shade rolled his eyes.

"I can't just let Kvar keep hurting people like this," Lloyd replied. "It's his fault my mom is dead and the people of Luin are all being held there right now."

"I know," the Chosen replied. "I know, I feel the same way. But please, don't run off and do it like this. Just wait until morning, I'm sure we can convince the others to go back. We'll save the people of Luin and stop Kvar _together_. Please, Lloyd." Lloyd seemed to be thinking over his options, his face unreadable. Shade exhaled impatiently and strode away.

"You do what you want." he said sharply. "I don't have time for this." He was tired of interacting with these people already. So much time wasted with pointless talking.

"Wait!" the Chosen called. He stopped, then turned to glare at her.

"What." he growled through gritted teeth. She ignored his demeanor and approached him calm, placing one hand gently in his arm. It stung a bit as she touched one of his wounds, but he ignored it.

"I don't know what it is you want back badly," she said calmly. "But it's dangerous for you to go all by yourself. Please, stay here with us for the night and tomorrow we will help you get it back. Professor Raine can heal you so you won't have to face the Designs while you're hurt. Then you can go on as you wish." She looked at him earnestly with her big, blue eyes and Shade grudgingly considered words. In his haste to face Kvar once more, he had been ignoring the pain his wounds were causing him, and the symptoms of the concussion he'd sustained during his last confrontation, and he reluctantly admitted to himself that he was unlikely to be victorious if he challenged Kvar now. He made a noise of frustration, then turned on his heel and strike back toward the shelter, where he saw Kratos standing with his hand on his sword beside the door. Shade stopped by the neighboring house and leaned against what was left of the front wall, crossing his arms.

"Fine." he grumbled. "But do not make me regret this, or you'll pay for it with your life."

* * *

The hours since Lloyd and Colette had returned to the inside of the makeshift shelter seemed to pass exponentially slow, Kratos felt as he once again stood guard outside. His eyes rarely stayed from the man who sat several feet away, back against the ruins of a house, and crossed against his chest. There was something about him that made Kratos uneasy, and he did not trust him in the slightest. Shade had been pointedly ignoring him for quite a while, but had eventually fallen asleep, and was now breathing deeply with his chin resting on his chest. Kratos studied Shade's appearance as he tried to ascertain just what it was about the man that made him feel so ill at ease.

He was quite tall and rather thin despite his defined muscles, and his face, while still flecked with blood and dirt, was covered in hundreds of freckles. His long ginger hair was pulled carelessly into a ponytail at the back of his neck, but much of it had escaped and currently fell untidily into his face. He wore a high collared, black and green tunic under lightweight plate armor that extended down his arms, beige trousers and heavy brown boots made of leather and reinforced with steel. On his hands and forearms were heavy leather gauntlets, also reinforced with steel. There was nothing incredibly out of the ordinary about him, but there was something about the man that told Kratos' gut absolutely not to trust him.

"If you're not careful, your staring will give the wrong impression." came a soft voice from behind him. As he turned his head to look, his eyes met a brilliant blue pair that shimmered through a cloud of starry mist. He sighed.

"You again?" he murmured wearily. "Go away. The Chosen may hear you." The creature grinned a mouthless grin, and her outline in the shadows appeared more solidly.

"Oh, she won't," she said, floating lazily in front of him. "I've taken care of that... She cannot hear me, but you on the other hand..." She hung herself upside down and came very close, her eyes mere inches from his own. "Are you having fun, _Lord Kratos_?" Kratos scowled at her, refusing to respond. She was simply trying to get a reaction out of him and he refused to give her the satisfaction. She sighed dramatically and drifted a bit further away, righting herself as she did.

"How rude," she simpered, sniffling loudly. "After all we've been through, you won't even talk to poor little Equinox… so heartless." Kratos swatted her away in annoyance. She laughed and suddenly appeared behind him. "Oh well, it matters not." she said. "I really only came to check in anyway…"

"Don't you have more important things to be doing?" Kratos hissed, careful to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "What happened to Kvar?" There was silence for a moment, then hysterical giggling echoed through the night. Equinox appeared before him again, her body slowly becoming more visible.

"Kvar?" she said incredulously through her laughter. "You believed I'd allied myself with _Kvar?!_ " She rolled onto her back and threw her head back, laughing uncontrollably once more. Little puffs of mist with glittering gold stars swirled about her body with each laugh. "Oh come now, Kratos, have you lost your mind?" Kratos scowled at her once again.

"Did you forget that we are friends?" she asked, righting herself once more.

"I'm sorry, have I not told you?" Kratos retorted, wiping all emotion from his face. "We aren't friends." Equinox chuckled and her blue eyes narrowed at him, the pupils becoming cat-like slits.

"Whatever you say, _my lord_." she said, sarcastically mimicking his indifference. "But, as you said, I did help you once. And now I believe you owe me a favor."

"What do you want from me?" he sighed wearily, hoping for any way to get her to go away faster so that he would reduce the risk of Colette overhearing him. He made no effort to hide his annoyance.

"Not just yet," she said, her tone changing. She spoke gently now. "But soon, she'll need you. Protect her." Kratos remained silent, raising one eyebrow. Equinox shook her head as her outline began to fade. "Not yet," she repeated. "But perhaps you'll figure things out on your own. Who knows?" She giggled, then faded away into the darkness, leaving Kratos in silence.

"Am I to figure out _everything_ on my own?" he muttered under his breath. Several feet away, Shade shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something that made Kratos' suspicions about him grow even deeper.

"Shut up, Equinox."

 **End Chapter IV**

 _Shade_


End file.
